Trinity & Neo in Zion
by StarrCat
Summary: My 2nd fan fic. Rated for...erm...explicit nature. Neo & Trinity arrive in Zion, having been a couple for awhile. Hope you enjoy!


Hey everyone! This is my second fan fiction, rated M for sex. You've been warned! Hope you enjoy feel free to review!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Trinity, Neo, or the Matrix. I'm just thankful the Wachowski brothers are geniuses.

Also, just FYI: Trinity & Neo are already together, as you'll see very quickly.

Trinity was relieved as she stepped off the Neb's loading platform. _Home at last._ If you could call it that, not like she had any family there to speak of. But still, it was a relief to feel warm for the first time in weeks. And to be in touch with other human beings besides her few crewmates.

"See you later Tank," she called over her shoulder, hoisting her bag over the other. It was Neo's first time in Zion, and he was standing by her side. She shot him a sidelong smile. "Beautiful, isn't it?" She asked, amused at his look of awe. The whole loading dock spanned in front of them and beyond that, the city.

They traveled to their room, Neo catching many stares along the way. As they neared their destination Neo, doing his best to keep up, prodded Trinity with wondering what her hurry was. She stopped in her tracks for a moment as they neared the elevator. She smiled a sly smile. "well you see," she replyed, re-adjusting her bag over her shoulder and keeping the same smile as she continued. "We have about 30 or so hours before we leave and… I was thinking I could show you the more personal aspects and joys of Zion." He caught on, face breaking into a big grin as he told her "well then, lead the way, by all means." "Gladly." She shot him one more somewhat mischievous glance before getting onto the elevator, pressing the correct button and motioning him in behind her.

They arrived at their stop and Neo followed her down a row of doors that all looked similar to him, they all had red paint peeling off and a cold metal wheel attached to each. He glanced to his right where there was a rail that lead downward to the city. "Whoa, you have got to show me around later." She kept going but raised her hand in the air in reply, brushing it off as something they would get around to later.

A few moments later Trin stopped at one of the many endless doors and turned to Neo, informing him this was in fact their stop. She turned the wheel on the door and in they went, dropping their bags on the floor as soon as they entered. It was a small room, perhaps double what they had on the ship but still relatively small. Trinity pointed, "Chair, dresser, bed." Pointing to each in turn. She then turned back to him and smiled. "Now where were we?" He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, looking down into her eyes. She in turn looked up at him and wrapped her own arms around his neck. He leaned down for a kiss, which broke away only for Trinity to point out the fact that they had lots of time and more privacy here, much to Neo's happiness. They kissed again, this time staying together longer with a lot more tongue. "Oh Neo…" She parted their lips for a moment to utter those words, increasing the passion in them both. Neo raised his hands to run them through her hair, loving the scent that was Trinity. She in turn ran her hands across his chest and around to his back where she gently caressed under his shirt with her finger tips. They went on kissing, lust overcoming the both of them. They raised their hands to the other's cheek simultaneously, kissing deeply. Trinity made the next move by places her hands over Neo's and running his hands to her breasts, urging him to hold them. She let out a soft moan as he did this. Her hands immediately began tugging at his shirt, separating their lips for the few seconds it took her to pull his shirt completely over his head. They then quickly returned to their task, Trinity's hands now running all over Neo's chest and now down to his waist, gently running her fingers around the hem of his pants and then in them, caressing his buttocks lightly. He moved closer to her at this, making his erection painfully noticeable against her leg. His hands now moved down and gently pulled off her shirt, gasping slightly as it was completely removed and marveling at her beauty. She smiled up at him. "You know you make me self conscious when you do that…" " Right, sorry, but how am I supposed to help it? You're beautiful, Trin." He grinned and now lightly ran his hands over her breasts and up and down her back, around to her stomach and back to her breasts again. She sighed and placed her forehead on his. Her hands had been resting at his waist but now moved to tug on both his hands, leading him to the bed. Looking into his eyes she took a moment to kick off her boots before she gently fell onto her bed on her back, willing him to follow her. He obliged after kicking off his own shoes, climbing on top of her, knees on either side of her legs, arms on each side of her head, he simply gazed into her eyes. (Okay enough of that.) He lowered his face and started pressing wet kisses to her breasts. Her hands reached around and held onto his back, her own back arching a bit at the sensation. He pulled back and slowly crawled backwards towards the end of the bed. Looking at her at first he broke into a grin as he unzipped and tugged her pants down to her ankles and then off completely, tossed into the corner to be completely forgotten for at least the next few hours. Her underwear was next, but taken off slower this time, his eyes still focused on hers, her staring at him with growing nervousness and excitement for what he was about to do. He smiled at her one last time before diving in, immediately making her moan and buck her pelvis once automatically. She put both her hands on his head and squirmed a bit. He gently kissed and caressed for a while before holding her legs down with his hands to tease her while he started to lick and suckle her, running his tongue around her many rifts and ripples. Her eyes were bulging slightly and she was gasping for more. "Enter me" she gasped out, wanting to get more and yet still loving what she was getting at the moment. He again obliged, standing up for a moment and letting his pants and underwear fall to the floor, once again climbing over her and this time, looking right into her eyes, entered her, sending a shock through both their bodies. She gazed at him, lips parted, at a loss for words. There didn't have to be any. They gazed into each others eyes as he started thrusting, gaining momentum as they went. She latched onto him, wrapping her arms tightly around him as he thrust, making them one body. She rested her head on his shoulder and hung on tightly as his speed increased by each moment. She could feel it building up inside her, a sensation she had only felt with him, a truly real orgasm. She released him and laid beneath him, once again looking into his eyes which told her he was too almost ready to release. Her back arched once more and her lips parted to let out a long low moan. She let him thrust a few more times before he also came, saying "Oh Trinity…" with so much passion and then flopping down on top of her that all she could do was hug him tightly for a few moments before he rolled off to lay right next to her and they kissed, they kissed with meaning. A silent pact was made between them without words that night. They both knew they would never find such love as this. They then slept, unworried about the human race or anything else except their being together, for the first time in what seemed like forever.


End file.
